Corpse Party Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 August 2016
00:03:09 SouthParkClydeFan: so 00:05:59 Noire Noshivoka: that was some gud pozole 00:06:50 SouthParkClydeFan: whats pozole 00:10:23 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 00:15:57 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 00:16:16 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 00:17:02 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 00:17:06 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 00:19:35 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:19:36 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:20:12 SouthParkClydeFan: Hi 00:20:13 SouthParkClydeFan: bye 00:20:36 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:20:38 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:21:37 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:21:39 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:23:01 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:23:04 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:23:50 SouthParkClydeFan: Imma hide here until the drama in the other chat is cleared up 00:24:20 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:24:21 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:24:51 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:25:01 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:25:31 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:25:41 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:26:11 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:26:14 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:27:12 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:27:28 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:27:58 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:27:59 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:29:47 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:29:49 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:30:32 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:30:33 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:31:15 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:31:17 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:32:01 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:32:01 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:33:00 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:33:03 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:34:24 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:34:25 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:41:33 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:41:35 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:47:01 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:47:03 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:53:43 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:53:45 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:55:05 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:55:07 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:55:57 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:55:59 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:57:33 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:57:34 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 01:01:57 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hmm 01:02:22 SouthParkClydeFan: whale then 01:02:59 MaxiGamer WiiU: Eh, it had to happen eventually. We were delaying the inevitable, at that point. 01:04:51 SouthParkClydeFan: yeah i suppose 01:05:13 SouthParkClydeFan: i really hate that kitty mentioned the human centipede, now i cannot stop watching vids for it 01:05:52 MaxiGamer WiiU: I guess we'll wait what kind of awful shit is gonna happen in the next few weeks. Banning kitty is gonna come with a huge cost, potentially causing the fall of the wiki, if not me and Okami's fall too if we're not careful 01:06:25 MaxiGamer WiiU: Okami and I's* 01:06:52 SouthParkClydeFan: Well I'll be gone next week anyway 01:06:56 SouthParkClydeFan: so good luck 01:07:10 MaxiGamer WiiU: You're leaving again? 01:07:55 SouthParkClydeFan: No I will be gone a week 01:07:59 MaxiGamer WiiU: Ah oki 01:11:13 SouthParkClydeFan: I cant find the ending ;( 01:11:47 MaxiGamer WiiU: rip 01:13:46 SouthParkClydeFan: omg ew i found the diarrhea scene from the sequel (i wont link it dont worry about the banhammer) 01:14:13 MaxiGamer WiiU: oh 01:15:20 SouthParkClydeFan: one of the guys is hot, so sad he died ;( 01:17:06 MaxiGamer WiiU: rip 01:19:01 SouthParkClydeFan: rest in poop 01:20:48 SouthParkClydeFan: aw dangit i should have made sachibot say that 01:20:52 SouthParkClydeFan: !say>rest in poop 01:20:52 SachiBot: rest in poop 01:42:54 MaxiGamer WiiU: ded 01:46:12 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 01:47:42 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 01:59:52 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 02:02:44 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 02:03:06 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 02:09:12 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 02:18:36 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 02:18:53 MaxiGamer WiiU: é^è 02:23:25 Okaminarutofan999: Clyde, are you there? 02:23:39 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hmm 02:23:48 MaxiGamer WiiU: Oi clyde 02:30:22 MaxiGamer WiiU: .3. 02:33:45 SouthParkClydeFan: back 02:33:52 SouthParkClydeFan: whar 02:33:53 SouthParkClydeFan: what 02:34:11 SouthParkClydeFan: okaminarutofan999 02:34:14 SouthParkClydeFan: what did ya need 02:34:23 Okaminarutofan999: Pm 02:34:28 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:34:29 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:40:56 ~ Jennylove60 has joined the chat. ~ 02:41:12 ~ Jennylove60 has left the chat. ~ 02:56:20 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 04:01:03 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 04:01:07 SouthParkClydeFan: ahhh home at lasr 04:01:10 SouthParkClydeFan: last( 04:01:11 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 04:01:17 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 04:01:40 MaxiGamer WiiU: lasr( * 04:01:48 Okaminarutofan999: Lassgfrqewgrbfbdnth 04:01:50 MaxiGamer WiiU: * 04:01:58 Okaminarutofan999: ** 04:02:07 MaxiGamer WiiU: *@&&#&!($ 04:02:10 MaxiGamer WiiU: im mean 04:03:06 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 04:03:11 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hello 04:03:17 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Morning 04:03:28 MaxiGamer WiiU: Top o' the mornin' to you 04:03:47 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Names not jack though 04:03:53 MaxiGamer WiiU: (kappa) 04:04:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: 7 am 04:04:14 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Gotta wake up im the morning 04:04:27 MaxiGamer WiiU: 12am here, rip 04:04:40 SouthParkClydeFan: Hai 04:06:03 SouthParkClydeFan: its 12 pm here and i have to get up at nine gr8 04:06:17 MaxiGamer WiiU: rip 04:16:17 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Ugh 04:16:23 MaxiGamer WiiU: woj 04:16:30 MaxiGamer WiiU: y'all right 04:16:30 Arthedain The Darkbringer: 7 hour qork day here we come 04:16:36 MaxiGamer WiiU: Aw geez 04:16:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Work* 04:18:07 SouthParkClydeFan: img="66.media.tumblr.com/8cc6a1dd90a2189dc13957bbe21a3797/tumblr_inline_n9cftuVvRU1r34t0l.gif" 04:18:09 SouthParkClydeFan: me in life 04:18:27 MaxiGamer WiiU: lel 04:19:49 SouthParkClydeFan: g2g wow today was crazy 04:20:43 MaxiGamer WiiU: See ya 04:21:17 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 04:26:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Welp, off to work 04:26:08 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Later 04:26:12 Okaminarutofan999: Bye 04:26:46 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 04:59:14 ~ Solar Metca has joined the chat. ~ 04:59:24 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hi 04:59:31 Solar Metca: Hello 05:00:54 Solar Metca: Well 05:01:06 Solar Metca: Have any of you played Corpse Party 2U? 05:01:21 Okaminarutofan999: I have watched a playthrough, but that was a long time ago 05:02:57 Solar Metca: Would you consider Sachiko the main protagonist? 05:04:06 Okaminarutofan999: Well, she's the main character, but not the main protagonist imo 05:04:15 MaxiGamer WiiU: In other words, an anti-hero 05:04:28 MaxiGamer WiiU: Like, a bad hero 05:04:59 MaxiGamer WiiU: For example, an anti-hero could be Bowser if he's the main character 05:05:46 MaxiGamer WiiU: Basically playing the bad guy 05:06:22 ~ Solar Metca has left the chat. ~ 05:06:48 ~ Solar Metca has joined the chat. ~ 05:09:38 Solar Metca: Alright. 05:12:03 Solar Metca: I don't think she's the main protagonist since i'm pretty sure we never see things from her point of view 05:12:20 Okaminarutofan999: Exactly 05:13:38 Solar Metca: But this person keeps adding in that she is. 05:13:44 MaxiGamer WiiU: Ok, here's my opinion: Satoshi is the main character of the game, but Sachiko is the main character of the story told by Satoshi. Basically, a story inside a story, but the inside story is developed, while the outside story is just a support for the inside story. 05:14:22 MaxiGamer WiiU: So we have two protagonists, but they are in different contexts. They are each protagonists in their own universe 05:14:49 MaxiGamer WiiU: Wait actually 05:15:05 MaxiGamer WiiU: Satoshi would be a narrator 05:15:09 MaxiGamer WiiU: Wouldn't he? 05:15:38 MaxiGamer WiiU: He is the main narrative protagonist, while Sachiko is the main narrated protagonist 05:15:54 MaxiGamer WiiU: I have undiscovered the mystery 05:15:58 MaxiGamer WiiU: (kappa) 05:16:20 Solar Metca: I think you might be reading a bit too much into it... 05:16:26 MaxiGamer WiiU: v( :^) )v 05:16:29 Okaminarutofan999: My opinion: Sachiko is the main character. Satoshi is the main protagonist 05:19:26 MaxiGamer WiiU: I take as if it were Batman telling a story about the Joker. 05:19:52 Okaminarutofan999: I know most people think of protagonists and main characters as the same, but in my opinion, protagonists are good characters. And obviously, Sachiko is not, as she did bad things in the game. But she is still the main point and focus in a way, so she's the main character, but not protagonist in my eyes 05:20:45 MaxiGamer WiiU: Satoshi would the main protagonist who narrates the story of a character who's usually depicted as an antagonist, Sachiko, but who is the main focus of the narrated story. 05:21:01 MaxiGamer WiiU: So it's basically a story inside a story 05:22:14 Okaminarutofan999: Most people who see "protagonist" they automatically think "Good", which is the opposite of Sachiko 05:22:14 MaxiGamer WiiU: Sachiko is kind of the anti-hero of the story told by an actual hero 05:22:46 MaxiGamer WiiU: an·ti·he·ro ˈan(t)ēˌhirō,ˈan(t)īˌhirō/ noun noun: anti-hero a central character in a story, movie, or drama who lacks conventional heroic attributes. 05:23:31 MaxiGamer WiiU: She doesn't have any heroic attributes (well, she kind of does at the end, but y'know) but is still a central character 05:23:56 MaxiGamer WiiU: She's sort of a sub-main-anti-protagonist 05:24:46 MaxiGamer WiiU: Get what I mean? 05:24:51 MaxiGamer WiiU: (kappa) 05:25:09 MaxiGamer WiiU: We're mythbustin' this son of a bitch a'ight 05:26:49 MaxiGamer WiiU: tl;dr Satoshi is the narrative protagonist and Sachiko is the sub-anti-hero (sub because she's in a story inside a story) whose story is narrated by the protagonist 05:27:34 MaxiGamer WiiU: It's basically Batman telling the story of the Joker 05:28:40 MaxiGamer WiiU: rip 05:30:00 Solar Metca: That's deep. 05:30:18 MaxiGamer WiiU: A bit, yeah 05:30:22 MaxiGamer WiiU: (kappa2) 05:31:12 MaxiGamer WiiU: Far-fetched as shit, but yeah 05:31:45 ~ Solar Metca has left the chat. ~ 05:31:51 ~ Solar Metca has joined the chat. ~ 05:38:08 Okaminarutofan999: Me and Maxi had a whole debate about this in a call 05:38:19 MaxiGamer WiiU: AND WE CAME TO A CONCLUSION! 05:38:29 MaxiGamer WiiU: It's a motherfucking mess, don't even bother about it 05:38:32 MaxiGamer WiiU: (kappa) 05:41:05 Solar Metca: Okay... 05:41:55 MaxiGamer WiiU: v( :^) )v 05:42:04 Okaminarutofan999: 2nerdy4solar 05:43:20 MaxiGamer WiiU: Here is a very clear and explanatory graph of our common conclusion 05:43:32 MaxiGamer WiiU: img="image.prntscr.com/image/7dba5d9d2b8a4733b7b51a4066581013.png" 05:43:46 MaxiGamer WiiU: See, the red is Sachiko whilst the blue is Satoshi 05:43:59 MaxiGamer WiiU: Clear like spring water 05:44:02 MaxiGamer WiiU: (kappa) 05:45:10 Solar Metca: Yeah. 05:45:15 MaxiGamer WiiU: Yeeeeup 05:45:17 MaxiGamer WiiU: :^) 05:45:20 Solar Metca: How could i not see this before. 05:45:24 MaxiGamer WiiU: ikr 05:45:28 MaxiGamer WiiU: We have enlightened you 05:49:21 Solar Metca: Well 05:49:26 Solar Metca: I'll be going now 05:49:56 ~ Solar Metca has left the chat. ~ 05:51:32 MaxiGamer WiiU: rip in theory 06:02:57 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 06:02:58 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 06:03:37 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 06:03:38 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 06:04:08 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 16:36:32 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 16:36:34 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 16:36:42 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hello 16:37:31 KawaiiUnicorn: Hello. 16:38:57 Arthedain The Darkbringer: hi 16:40:02 MaxiGamer WiiU: I almost fell on by ass trying to but my pants on, rip 16:40:08 MaxiGamer WiiU: put* 16:41:56 Arthedain The Darkbringer: that's pretty impressive 16:42:14 MaxiGamer WiiU: ikr brb 16:46:04 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 16:49:13 MaxiGamer WiiU: back baae *hugs* 16:49:52 Okaminarutofan999: *hugs* 16:51:01 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 16:51:04 SouthParkClydeFan: Haiii 16:51:07 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hii 16:51:16 Okaminarutofan999: Hey Clyde 16:51:51 SouthParkClydeFan: G2g :( 16:51:57 MaxiGamer WiiU: Ah 16:51:59 Arthedain The Darkbringer: oh, hello 16:52:00 MaxiGamer WiiU: See ya? 16:52:01 Arthedain The Darkbringer: didnt notice 16:52:18 Okaminarutofan999: Hey Arthe 16:52:34 Arthedain The Darkbringer: oh yeah 16:52:39 Arthedain The Darkbringer: in the morning while I was here 16:52:47 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I was actually sitting and on phone 16:52:53 Arthedain The Darkbringer: while my partner was working 16:52:54 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 16:52:56 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 16:53:24 Arthedain The Darkbringer: because he was like "I can do this alone" 16:53:30 Arthedain The Darkbringer: but I was like thinking 16:53:37 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 16:53:55 Arthedain The Darkbringer: "boss is going to drive past and look at me like: "Work or die."" 16:54:23 KawaiiUnicorn: tbh i'd be like work or die 16:55:47 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 16:55:52 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 16:56:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and sun was shining 16:56:48 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and I was like yay, today finally gonna be a good day 16:56:50 Arthedain The Darkbringer: NOPE 16:56:54 Arthedain The Darkbringer: come midday and downpour 16:58:35 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 17:00:41 MaxiGamer WiiU: rip 17:02:47 MaxiGamer WiiU: https://www.reddit.com/r/gravityfalls/comments/4yczgw/im_confused/ 17:02:50 MaxiGamer WiiU: :^) 17:10:24 Arthedain The Darkbringer: http://prnt.sc/c7a4vk 17:11:14 MaxiGamer WiiU: Beauty 17:18:57 KawaiiUnicorn: https://youtu.be/5ZSLPSfhA1w?t=615 17:33:40 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hmm 17:40:56 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 17:41:00 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 17:41:34 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 17:41:37 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 17:41:57 MaxiGamer WiiU: ugh ffs 17:43:13 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 17:43:17 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 17:44:18 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 17:44:21 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ Category:Chat_logs/2016